Make You Smile
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Sakura has a mission to make Itachi smile... what happens when people keep distracting her... and OMG a funeral for her innocence! What the crap! ItaSaku ItachixSakura SakuIta SakuraxItachi


It has been my life goal… for as long as I can remember… to make Itachi smile. This is all I have ever wanted to do and I will accomplish this goal tonight. There is no way I won't. I have to be able to do this. If not then we have to break up.

Sasori and Deidara were with me, as friends being supportive, to be able to wage their ultimate battle. I scowled at the two and waited for Itachi. Deidara threw bird bombs at Sasori that actually had white paint inside made to look like bird-poop. Sasori used his puppets to block and tried to keep them clean while not dirtying himself.

Yes, I hang out with morons. Suddenly Deidara's crappy aim made it so that I was covering my face so I wouldn't get hit. Itachi was in front of me in an instant. When the bird-poop paint landed all over his clothing the man looked at Deidara with the scariest death glare I've ever seen.

"Why are you two idiots here?" Itachi asked so softly but I could hear the dark tint to it which curled my blood. Most people think it's scary that I'm attracted to scary-evil-men-that-could-kill-you-with-a-look. I don't. It's gorgeous on a man like himself.

"We're here for moral support." Sasori informed him and stood next to me, but a step behind. Deidara looked extremely scared as he held up his hands defensively.

"_I_ came here to fight with Sasori…. And I guess I also came cause of pinky, yeah." He sighed making Itachi glance back at me with a slight look of inquiry in his eyes.

"Let's just get you cleaned up." I said with a smile and took his arm, pulling him towards the clothing stores. "Hey Deidara, you're coming with us until we buy something. You have to explain, to each person that gives him a look, about what you did to my poor Itachi."

Deidara followed along as Sasori laughed at his fallen opponent. I looked at Sasori curiously. He's kinda like Itachi, doesn't smile or laugh often but here he is laughing at his fallen comrade. Jerk. "Evil isn't he, un." Deidara sighed and took my hand.

I could feel a sense of anger from one of the boys but I didn't know which. "After I get clothes, _he_ has to leave right?" Itachi asked me with a look of bitter disdain. I blinked curiously then nodded slowly.

Instantly Itachi grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt then walked up to the counter. I left Deidara to explain to people what the dude's problem was as I ran up to the said dude. "You sure that's what you want?" I asked. Deidara walked up to me then, wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder looking drained.

"I'm _so_ tired, yeah!" He whined.

"Get off of my girlfriend." Itachi said with an even darker voice then when we were waiting in the park for him. I watched Itachi's angered face for a moment then laughed and shoved Deidara off.

"Okay fine, bye Sakura-love, yeah." Deidara sighed and yawned then left the store. Itachi gave me an angered look as I gave him a shrug with a 'what did I do?' look. He took my hand and walked into the bathroom locking me in with him. I watched for a moment and decided that I don't want to know anymore.

Itachi and I have never been in a room all alone together. It doesn't help that the said room is a bathroom. He began to change into his other clothes but kept me there when he locked the door. "Why does Deidara have _that_ kind of nickname for you?" He asked.

I looked up at him for a moment in complete surprise. I've never known Itachi to care about this sort of thing. We've been dating for eight months and the farthest we've gone is hold hands or a peck on the cheek.

"I don't know. All of your friends have nicknames for me. Kakuza calls me Sakura-money, Sasori calls me Sakura-beauty, Konan calls me Sakura-flower, and Hidan calls me mini Jashin. I just have nicknames." I shrugged once again.

"They all say something about what they love when they talk to you… I guess I should give you a nickname too other than Haruno. How about… Sakura-sex?" He asked making my eyes widen.

"No! I refuse to be called that!" I cried and jumped back so I was leaning against the wall. Itachi only had on the jeans he bought, no t-shirt and his feet were bare except for black socks. His muscled chest was up against mine as he leaned down against me.

"What would you like to be called?" He smirked. My eyes widened realizing something.

"I got you to smile!" I shouted and hugged him tightly. The man froze. I've never hugged him before even though I hug the others all the time… but this time I'm hugging someone because I did it! I finally made him smile… even though it was a smirk.

"You wanted to make me smile?" Itachi asked me with no emotion, his normal forte. I nodded furiously as he turned around and put on his new shirt. I hugged him tightly from behind and just stayed there for a moment with my cheek pressed up against his back and my eyes closed.

"Thank you so much for smiling for me." I murmured then squeaked when he spun me around so I was in front of him. The man leaned down then and kissed me. It started off soft, I could tell he was hesitant on ruining any form of innocence I have. I'm used to people being that cautious around me though.

I don't know a lot of perverted things and well… this is my first kiss. He parted his lips making me part his own and then our tongues danced. Suddenly a knock on the door broke us apart. "Are you two in there, yeah?" Deidara called. A voice was heard within and then we could hear Deidara scowl. "I know they haven't gone very far yet but… they could still be in here, yeah."

Itachi then messed with my clothes so they looked sloppy and disheveled then did the same to his own and made it his pants were undone showing off his black and red boxers. He opened the door and we stared at our baffled friends. I didn't understand what he was doing but whatever. It shocked our friends so I'm game.

"Oh my god… what did you do to her?!" Deidara shouted and grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me into his arms so he could hug me tightly.

Sasori stroked my hair and glowered at the smirking Itachi. "It was just a little fun." My boyfriend informed them.

"Are you okay Sakura-beauty?" Sasori asked me curiously looking at my blushing face. I pushed them all away and rubbed my cheeks.

"I have a HUGE bubble of personal space people… you should know this!" I shouted angrily. Everyone looked at me blankly then Itachi walked forward and put his lips by my ear.

"You have no problem getting flesh to flesh with me… so this personal space thing can just be used to keep the _other_ perverts away." He whispered and bit my ear lightly. I fainted into his arms not seeing his soft smile as he picked me up and carried me out of the store.

Sasori and Deidara held a funeral for Sakura's innocence that day.


End file.
